


fanatic of night

by Anonymous



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If he were in a clearer state of mind, Marion thinks, as much as he can, what with the hazy feeling clouding his thoughts, he would probably feel ashamed, but currently his brain has been overridden with how good Victor smells, how good he tastes, and how much he wants to stop thinking and just exist in that space with the both of them.marion drinks victor's blood.
Relationships: Victor Valentine/Marion Blythe
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	fanatic of night

**Author's Note:**

> h

Victor laughs, light and teasing, despite his current predicament. "Say it," he drawls, pulling Marion's face closer to him, insufferable smirk on his face. "Say it. Say you need me, that you, for all your prodigal talent, can not, will not live if I so wished for you to just let die."

Marion hates him, he really does. But, in the end, he really, truly does need Victor, and the both of them know that.

So, one quick, "I need you," later, Victor laughs once again, and pulls his shirt below his shoulder to reveal the tempting, pale expanse of skin just below his neck, and Marion all but lunges to sink his fangs in. If he were in a clearer state of mind, Marion thinks, as much as he can, what with the hazy feeling clouding his thoughts, he would probably feel ashamed, but currently his brain has been overridden with how good Victor smells, how good he tastes, and how much he wants to stop thinking and just exist in that space with the both of them.

A tightening pull on the back of his shirt brings him back from his daze - a sign that Victor is not yet satisfied with what few words Marion spoke - and he suppresses a sigh.

He glares at Victor with baleful eyes. Through a mouthful of blood, he tells him, "I hate you. I hate how I need you, how you're the only thing keeping me alive, how I am so, so utterly dependent on you - how you're so easy to need, how I can't possibly imagine the thought of living without you - let alone try doing so, how-"

He cuts himself off, biting deeper in an attempt to stop the words from spilling out. It works, to some extent, but Victor can feel Marion's lips moving against his skin, and he grins.

Tugging Marion off him, Victor kisses him deeply, faintly aware of the taste of blood on his lips and completely disregarding it in favour of thinking about how Marion's tongue feels, clashing against his own. Pulling back, he drinks in and relishes the sight of his partner's dishevelled appearance, and says, in response, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> please


End file.
